


Showtunes

by adreamerwhowrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No Romance, dean's sick of hamilton, if you haven't guessed by now i'm a huge hamilhoe, just some fellow hunters having fun, reader really likes it, sam kinda likes it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamerwhowrites/pseuds/adreamerwhowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's sick of Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtunes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!
> 
> So,this is my very first fanfic. Feel free to tell me what's wrong with it so I know how to improve my writing.I came up with the idea of this because I was listening to Hamilton and I thought-"Dean Winchester would really hate this."- cuz it's kinda the opposite of his taste in music.Also,I know Hamilton is not really show tunes because it's kinda in the rap genre, I just thought that was what Dean would call it.
> 
> Disclaimer-I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters affiliated with it and neither do I own Hamilton.
> 
> Anyway,happy reading!
> 
> Ps.I know it's really short,I just thought I should start small and work my way up to writing larger bodies of work.

You were currently on your way to Ohio for a new case with Sam and Dean.You were in the passenger seat next to Dean,who was driving and Sam was in the back seat,mumbling every few seconds about how unfair it was that the tallest person had to sit in the smallest space.

You twisted to look back at him with a smirk,"Hey,Sammy it's not my fault that you were too slow."

He returned your smart comment with a glare and you let out a small giggle before twisting back around in your seat to face the front of the car.Sam had been forced to take the back seat when you had leapt in front of him on the way to the car,screaming "I CALL FRONT SEAT."

Dean had a small smile on his face as he listened to your conversation,however that smile quickly turned into a frown when you started fiddling with the radio.  
"Hey-hey,what the hell are you doing?"

You turned to him with innocent eyes,"Changing the music?"

"Hahahah-no way.You know the house rules;driver picks the music,shotgun sh-"

"-shuts his cake hole,I know Dean",you rolled your eyes."But I think this is a special exception-I mean it's frickin Hamilton."

Dean groaned,"No-I already told you,we are not playing that goddamn showtunes crap in my car.Baby has higher standards than that."

You gaped at him,"Do you know how long it took me to make this? Since you won't allow Sam to upgrade Baby a little and the soundtrack's only available in CD format,I had to make my own mixtape Dean-MAKE IT."

"All right,all right.One song,that's it."

You grinned in delight and slotted the cassette into the player. Immediately,music began to filter out and you hummed along,satisfied. Seconds passed and then-"All right,no I can't do it-I'm sorry,no."

The sound abruptly stopped as Dean yanked the cassette out of the player and the familiar tones of Led Zeppelin filtered out into the car.

You all sat,not speaking,until-"You know,I really like Hamilton",Sam said with a smirk.

You burst out laughing as Dean groaned,"No,not you too."


End file.
